


A Big Sweet Giant

by J_Antebellum



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Antebellum/pseuds/J_Antebellum
Summary: By 45, Strike's children have stripped him off his Big Scary Giant title. He might like his new one better. (One-Shot).





	A Big Sweet Giant

Strike was already almost forty when they got married, in a sweet, petit-comité wedding at St. Mawes' Church. Robin had wanted children, Strike didn't want to be a father so old that he'd leave them too soon, and he would be physically unfit for trouble-makers, and so they had started the process soon. Seven months after their wedding, they welcomed their fraternal twin daughters, Rose Leda and Mackenzie Linda Ellacott-Strike, the first one with her Mum's fiery honey hair, both freckled, and only the second one with her Mum's blue-grey eyes. Strike was ecstatic. They almost self-raised. Kenzie walked by the time she was ten months, Rosie spoke her first word in Latin at fourteen months, none of them used diapers by the time they were two. Kenzie was a bit the trouble - maker, but found her own limits, and Rosie was a nerd, so Strike and Robin were delighted with the pair. They made parenting easy and maybe that's why they got the false impression that parenting was, by definition, easy and everyone said it wasn't to be admired.

So at forty-three and thirty-three years old respectively, they had what they promised would be the last one, because they were loving parenthood so much, and Aiden Theodore Ellacott-Strike came around. And oh, did they wake up. Aiden had her mother's cute eyes and wavy hair, slightly lighter than Strike's in colour, big cute cheeks like his sisters and an adorable, freckled perky nose. So naturally everyone fell to his charms and soon, he was the king of the house. He had their cat, Bubbles (named by the twins), scared to death, he had the most mischievous mind and he couldn't stay sitting calm, drawing, like his sisters, in one place for longer than a minute. Linda smiled and softly said she was like Robin, always looking for adventure, and Ted said Strike hadn't been too different and Strike wished he was as easy as his daughters.

By forty-five, Strike had lost his fame of big scary giant. Robin had come home, and found their young daughters in the middle of a tea party.

"Oh, that looks like fun," Robin beamed looking at her family. Even though her body had never been the same, every time she looked at her three babies and husband, she felt her heart grow five sizes.

The scene could be described as this: Strike and Aiden were sat on pillows on the rug, around their coffee table in the sitting room. Both men wore their best garments and curls brushed neatly, and Kenzie, their little tomboy, was wearing the only dress she loved and sitting with them. The trio had the same expressions of a student whose most scary teacher has just appeared and their sweet Rose had a pink dress on and Robin's make-up applied liberally on her face, and was standing around serving cups of tea to her family members on top of the elegant tablecloth on the coffee table. Around them there were virtually all their stuffed animals and toys.

"Mummy, I'd go to hug you, but Rosie said it's bad manners to leave the table before finishing drinking the tea," Mackenzie said quietly.

Robin giggled softly and sat with them, kissing every child and their father.

"Everyone's so elegant and pretty, this is so nice."  
"Right, Mummy? This is how princesses and princes drink tea." Rose said proudly.  
"Oh, am I a princess, love?"  
"Of course you are, Mummy. A princess warrior!"  
"And what's Daddy?" Robin asked amused.  
"Well, a Sweet Giant Prince, obviously."

Robin smiled at Strike, who looked like he had no authority in the question and drank his tea with the pinky up and a submissive expression.

"Rescue us," Little Aiden whispered to Robin, who caressed his hair and kissed the top of his head while Rose poured her tea.

"Alright," Robin whispered to Strike, as if the situation wasn't fairly normal. "What happened?"  
"Well, we were all playing ball in the garden, then we were all playing pillow fight, and then we were all playing with cars. Then, Rose said it was tea time and we ought to have a tea party, and we were thinking of sitting calmly drinking tea and eating cake so obviously we agreed."

"Strike stomachs," Robin smiled kissing him again.

"Of course," Strike smiled. Rose was asking 'Princess Lady Mackenzie Linda' if she'd want more tea. "But then Rose forced us into our best clothes and said tea is drank with the pinky up, because we are princes and princesses, you see? She chose my clothes, Robin. And she made me use perfume."

Robin giggled. She was always amazed by how easily their daughters bossed her husband around and brought him into the most feminine things.

"And what did she do to our sweet trouble-maker and our heart quake boy?"

"She made Kenzie wear her dress saying that she ought to respect tea time, because they don't give medals to brutes, and she told Aiden handsomest boys wear suit and no one likes a guy that doesn't respect tea time. And she said Big Scary Giants aren't trendy anymore, whatever that means, and that she wants me to 'step up my game'". Robin laughed out loud.

"You haven't worn that morning suit since our wedding, love."

"I know. Our sweet girl has become the boss, Robin. We're resigned".

Once bed time came, Kenzie and Rosie insisted Strike put them to bed with a fairy tale and Aiden demanded being named knight, because apparently Rose had said she would if he was a good prince during tea time. So Aiden was named 'Most Bravest Knight of the Whole Land' and walked very straight for the rest of the evening and Strike put the girls to bed.

When he joined Robin in bed later, he looked exhausted and Robin almost laughed. His face was covered in lipstick kisses from the girls, his tie was still put on, the pinkest he owned, and he had a paper crown on. When he finally slid under the duvet by her side and hugged her, she giggled, kissing his forehead.

"Good news is, we've found the way to keep our troublemakers in check," said Strike tiredly. "Bad news is I need another suit for tomorrow."

"What would your old army mates say? We've lost the big scary giant!"

"Well, sorry but now I'm officially Lord Big Sweet Giant Prince of Cornwall. My baby girl says otherwise I'd be too scary, and I ought to be sweet." He said sleepily. Robin beamed, kissing him softly.

"Our children are the luckiest with you."


End file.
